


Phoenix Feathers

by UnakiteAnon



Category: We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Why Did I Write This?, shorter than the shower's screentime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnakiteAnon/pseuds/UnakiteAnon
Summary: I just wanted to write a poem and people diedI'm NOT good at writing and have never claimed to be, and this is my first time posting on ao3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Phoenix Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh idk  
> Watt is great, this is not

Phoenix feathers on my floor  
Forever there, forever more  
Phoenix feathers in my sleep  
Always dripping, always weak  
Phoenix feathers in my dreams  
Oh god, I'm tearing at the seams  
Phoenix feathers, tiger fur  
Nothing will be as it were  
Phoenix feathers on my lawn  
She'd call tomorrow, now she's gone  
Phoenix feathers in my bath  
A party girl, the fakest laughs  
Phoenix feathers I did not plan  
Lover boy, take her hand  
Phoenix feathers, cruel defense  
A girl serving unjust sentence  
Phoenix feathers, carpet stains  
Memories of their cold remains  
Two did not deserve to go  
Two were already at their low  
A tale of spite, a tale of love  
The phoenix failed to rise above


End file.
